Texting huh?
by Zuko4Life
Summary: Zuko get's caught texting in Mr. Zhàndòujī or Jet's class, he in some TROUBLE NOWW! :O still not all that good. M SEXY TIME don't read if you hate fool.


Mr .Zhàndòujī was in the middle of his History lesson about many years ago there were four nations, yadda yadda, Zuko couldn't be any less interested. As Mr. Zhàndòujī turned around to continue writing on the chalkboard, Zuko pulled out his cell phone and begun to text Sokka. He had plans after this last class to go out and chill with his buddies.

"Ahem."

Zuko wasn't paying attention.

"AHEM!"

Zuko looked up to see an angry Mr. Zhàndòujī standing over him and holding out his hand. He was very annoyed and didn't not give two shits about going easy this time. Zuko sighed and put his phone in his hand. Mr. Zhàndòujī took it and put it in his desk. "You will stay after class." Everyone snickered and Zuko gulped.

After class as everyone left, Mr. Zhàndòujī closed the door. He turned his head back slightly to see a fidgety and nervous Zuko.

" I am very VERY disappointed and quite tired of this Zuko." Mr. Zhàndòujī stated.

"I'm real sorry Mr. Zhàndòujī I-"

"I don't want to hear it, I'm calling your father…" Mr. Zhàndòujī picked up the phone. Zuko's eyes widened and he lunged for the phone.

"NO! please no, don't please!"

"I will do as I please Zuko!" He begun dialing the numbers.

"I'll do anything!" Zuko cried.

"Hmm.." He stood circling the boy. "Go stand by the chalk board." Zuko nibbled his lip in nervousness and shuffled there slowly. Mr. Zhàndòujī locked the door. Zuko heard the door lock and he stiffened.

"Mr Zhàndòujī-"

"Jet." He cooed.

"What?" He questioned.

"Call me Jet." That made Zuko even more nervous.

"Oh..uh..okay."

Jet walked back over to Zuko and put a hand on his lower back before sliding off to the desk to remove his glasses. "Drop your pants" Zuko's eyes widen and opened his mouth to protest. "If you don't" He cut of Zuko's breath. "I'll call your father." Zuko let out a weak sigh and dropped his pants. "Your boxers too" Zuko let them fall and placed his head on the chalk board. _Why me?_

Jet walked over and SLAPPED Zuko on the ass.

"This will be a lesson," _Slap _"On using," _slap_ "Your fucking," _slap_ "Phone!" _slap_ "IN" _slap_ "MY" _slap _"CLASS" _SLAP._

Zuko throw his head back filled with tears. "OWW please stop!"

Jet smirked at this. He pulled Zuko back and laid him down on his own desk. "I could be your favorite teacher you know. You could pass this class with flying colors…" Jet cooed. Zuko bit his lip.

"Something tells me, you're going to do this anyway.." Zuko swallowed.

"You're right." Jet worked on and removed the rest of his clothes. "Well spirits, look at you so well built. So hot." He ran his hands from his chest down to his thighs. Zuko bit his lips, he wasn't going to show any pleasure from this. Of course that didn't go unnoticed, Jet smirked and began circling Zuko's entrance.

"Ooh…whoa.." Zuko began arching slightly. He bit his lip.

"Oh wow.." Jet stuck his finger in and heard another delicious moan from Zuko. "You even sound sexy.." Zuko blushed at this. Still moaning of course. "I wonder how loud you can get" He slipped in another finger and began looking for that spot.

"Oh…Ooh…mmm…uhh…sccccch…mmm….oh..Oh-UHHHHHHHHHGNN!" Zuko was pouring sounds from his mouth. Dumped his head back and moaned. "What was that?" He whimpered.

"Why? You want me to hit it again?" Jet smirked.

"Oh yes I do.. yes YESSSSSSSSS! THERE!" Zuko's head was lost.

"ha ha, alright now it's time for me to have some fun." Jet positioned himself only using some spit as lubricant and pushed into the scarred teen.

"OW OW OW OWWWW!" Zuko cried. "STOP IT!" Jet had already settled inside. "UHHHHHHHH SPIIIIIIIIIIIRITS!" Zuko wasn't getting used to it so Jet began to play with him to help. "Oh…ooh.. that's a bit better." Once he said that, Jet was pounding into him. They moaned together. Jet moved Zuko's legs so they were up and widely spread. Zuko was being to lose his mind in the ecstasy.

"Oh…so nice. Mmm" Jet moaned along with his little discipline problem. "Alright princess, you ready?" He smirked.

"Yes yes! Oh spirits.."

"ZUKO!"

"JET! Ooooooooooh" He loved that feeling. He hooked his legs around jet and rode out the orgasm. After a few moments, Jet undid his legs and helped him up. Zuko was naked and covered is sweat with cum down his ass and thighs. Jet just tucked it in and went over to put his glasses back on.

"Oh um..-"

"Get dressed and go."

"What?" Zuko felt hurt.

"Go." Zuko could feel the pain in his chest and he began to walk off slowly dressing then swung his book bag on. Just as he opened the door, jet spoke.

"Zuko."

"Yes Mr. Zhàndòujī."

"You are to report to my class tomorrow to pick up your phone, and then every Thursday you are to come here after school."

"Oh, yes sir." Zuko bowed and left. He left with a big grin and quite a sore ass.


End file.
